


Współpraca

by Lampira7



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation as matchmaker, First Kiss, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Podczas badania zarówno magicznych, jak i niemagicznych zagrożeń dla Ziemi, płaszcz Stefana staje poznaje nowego przyjaciela, doktor Strange również.





	Współpraca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cooperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489749) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



— Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się na to spotkanie, zastępco dowódcy — powiedział Stephen Strange, siedząc przy stoliku w sali konferencyjnej we Wspólnym Centrum Zwalczania Terroryzmu w Nowym Jorku.  
  
— To przyjemność, panie Strange — odparł mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko niego. Wyciągnął rękę. — Everett Ross.  
  
— Miło cię poznać, zastępco Ross — powiedział Stephen, przyjmując jego dłoń i mocno nią potrząsając. — I właściwie to „Doktor”.  
  
Wargi Rossa drgnęły.  
  
— Zatem, doktorze Strange, — powiedział z zadowoleniem — jak mogę panu pomóc?  
  
— Zapewne zastanawiasz się, dlaczego poprosiłem o spotkanie — stwierdził Stephen. — Badałem magiczne zagrożenia dla Ziemi i przyszło mi do głowy, że moje wnioski nie będą kompletne, jeśli nie będę w pełni świadomy _nie_ magicznych zagrożeń. I wierzę, że twoja agencja byłaby pomocna dla mnie pod w tym względzie. Z mojej strony, mogę zaoferować informacje i porady na temat magicznych niebezpieczeństw.  
  
Ross kiwnął głową, nie wyglądając na zdziwionego tą informacją.  
  
— Przypuszczam, że Sanktuarium w Nowym Jorku jest obecnie pod pańską ochroną? — Widząc zaskoczenie u Stephena, Ross uśmiechnął się do niego drapieżnie. — Odrobiłem swoją pracę domową, doktorze. Nie byłbym bardzo dobry w mojej pracy, jeśli pozwoliłbym, by tak istotne informacje mi umknęły.  
  
Stephen zacisnął usta. _Interesujący_. Nie był do końca pewien, czego powinien spodziewać się po jakimś zastępcy dowódcy, ale spodobał mu się ten mężczyzna. Polubił jego inteligencję i rozsądne nastawienie oraz otwartą szczerość. Fakt, że był przyjemny dla oczu też nie zaszkodził. Stephen zawsze doceniał bystry umysł i piękno fizyczne na tej samej skali.  
  
Ross pochylił się do przodu, splatając dłonie na stole.   
  
— Dlaczego nie powiesz mi, jak zostałeś opiekunem Sanktuarium w Nowym Jorku? Potem opowiem ci o ostatnich wydarzeniach związanych z Helmutem Zemo i HYDRĄ.  
  
Rozmawiali przez kilka godzin, gdy wymieniali się informacjami. Stephena ponownie uderzyło, jak ostry umysł i siła charakteru kryły się za przyjemnym wizerunkiem Rossa. Następnym razem, gdy spojrzał na zegar, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że była to już niemal pora obiadowa.  
  
— Lepiej już pójdę — powiedział. — Jeszcze raz dziękuję za poświęcony czas, zastępco Ross. To była przyjemność.  
  
— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Pozostańmy… — Ross nagle zamilkł. Zerknął pod stół, a potem spojrzał na Stephena zdecydowanie dziwnym wzrokiem. — Czy zawsze to robi?  
  
— Niby co zawsze co robi? — spytał Stephen, sam zaglądając pod stół.  
  
Jeden koniec jego peleryny sięgnął pod stołem i delikatnie gładził kostkę Rossa. Jak na kawałek materiału (magicznego, ale _wciąż_ ) robił cholernie dobrą robotę, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.  
  
Stephen skrzywił się przerażony. Wciąż się przyzwyczajał do faktu, że peleryna miała świadomość i chociaż ogólnie była pomocna i posłuszna — oraz prawdę mówiąc zaczął ją lubić — miała swoje _momenty_. Takie jak _ten_.  
  
— _Przestań to robić_ — nakazał surowo pelerynie.   
  
Zamarła na chwilę, a gdy Stephen zaczął się rozluźniać, uniosła się, jak gdyby metaforycznie pokazała mu język, i owinęła się mocno wokół kostki Rossa.  
  
— Dlaczego, ty…   
  
Oburzony Stephen szarpnął mocno za pelerynę, ale udało mu się tylko przyciągnąć stopę zaskoczonego Rossa w swoją stroję. Natychmiast przestał ciągnąć za pelerynę.  
  
— Przepraszam — mruknął, zawstydzony. — Zazwyczaj tego nie robi.  
  
— Racja. — Ross wyglądał na lekko speszonego, ale zdawał się walczyć z uśmiechem. Odchrząknął. — Cóż, tak jak mówiłem…. Pozostańmy w kontakcie. Myślę, że współpraca byłaby bardzo korzystna dla nas obu.  
  
— Oczywiście — zgodził się Stephen. — To dobry pomysł.   
  
Wstał, zmuszając pelerynę, by puściła kostkę Rossa albo w innym wypadku wyciągnąłby razem ze sobą mężczyznę z pokoju. Dąsająca się peleryna owinęła się wokół jego nogi. Podszedł do wyjścia. Piorunując ją wzrokiem, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z pokoju z tak wielką godnością, jak tylko mógł.  
  
Za nim Ross zachichotał cicho. W oczach mężczyzny było widoczne rozbawienie, kiedy sam opuścił pomieszczenie.  
  


OoO

  
— Dziś po południu spotykam się z zastępcą dowódcy Rossem — powiedział dwa tygodnie później swojej pelerynie, gdy ta się uniosła i opadła na jego ramiona. — Nie waż się powtórzyć tego wyczynu, który wywinęłaś, kiedy _ostatnim_ razem się z nim widzieliśmy.  
  
Jeden koniec wysokiego kołnierza w jego pelerynie pochylił się i poklepał go po policzku. Dało się w tym czuć protekcjonalność.  
  
Stephen westchnął.  
  
Kiedy dotarł do parku w pobliżu Wspólnego Centrum Zwalczania Terroryzmu, zobaczył, że Ross czeka na niego w rogu parku, opierając się niedbale o jedno z drzew. Uniósł dłoń na powitanie, kiedy Stephen podszedł do niego.  
  
W chwili, gdy zbliżył się do Rossa, jeden koniec jego peleryny uniósł się i owinął wokół nadgarstka Rossa, jak entuzjastyczny szczeniak witający dawno zaginionego przyjaciela. Stephen skrzywił się na nią mocno, co nie miało absolutnie żadnego wpływu na pelerynę.  
  
Ross spojrzał na materiał wokół swojego nadgarstka.  
  
— Och, cześć — powiedział, uśmiechając się, po czym podniósł wzrok i uprzejmie kiwnął głową Stephenowi. — I dla pana również cześć, doktorze Strange.  
  
Stephen poczuł się nieco zgaszony, ze jego peleryna najwyraźniej była w lepszych stosunkach z mężczyzną, niż on sam. Potem poczuł się dość głupio, że w ogóle coś takiego przyszło mu do głowy.  
  
— Proszę, zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu — powiedział.  
  
— W takim razie, nazywaj mnie Everett — odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna, prowadząc ich do stoiska z napojami, gdzie kupił kawę w papierowej filiżance i w podobnym opakowaniu herbatę dla Stephena. Usiedli na pustej ławce w parku.  
  
— Rozmawiałem z Thorem — zaczął Stephen. — Przywiózł Lokiego na Ziemię.  
  
Everett skrzywił się.  
  
— Tak, słyszałem. To nie jest idealna sytuacja, ale nie możemy wymagać, aby odszedł nie powodując dyplomatycznego incydentu między Ziemią a Asgardem. W końcu wciąż _jest_ ich księciem.  
  
— Loki jest znaczącym magicznym niebezpieczeństwem dla Ziemi. — Stephen zmarszczył brwi. — Ale Thor obiecał, że zabierze go i opuści Ziemię, gdy tylko odnajdą Odyna, więc powiedziałem mu, że pomogę im go szukać.  
  
— Hmm — powiedział Everett. — Daj mi znać, co mogę zrobić, by pomóc. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — W naszym najlepszym interesie leży, aby jak najszybciej zabrał Lokiego z powrotem do Asgardu.  
  
Stephen przytaknął.  
  
— Słyszałem również pewne szepty z Wakandy o możliwym zakłóceniu. Czy możesz mi o tym powiedzieć?  
  
— Tak. Związane jest to z eksperymentalnym lekiem, który uczeni z Wakandy testują na Barnesie, aby odwrócić pranie mózgu HYDRY — powiedział Everett, kończąc swoją kawę. — Najwyraźniej, niektóre pozostałe komórki HYDRY zyskały na sile…  
  
Dyskusja zmieniła się później w bardziej osobistą i spędzili większość miłego popołudnia, siedząc w parku na rozmowie. Kiedy Stephen miał już odejść, koniec jego peleryny podniósł się i machnął Everettowi na pożegnanie. Mężczyzna tym razem nawet nie trudził się, by ukryć chichot.   
  
— Do widzenia — powiedział do niej, po czym z błyskiem w oku uśmiechnął się do Strange’a. — Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Stephen.  
  
— Do zobaczenia, Everett — odpowiedział i stwierdził, że nie może się tego doczekać.  
  


OoO

  
W następnych miesiącach, Stephen i Everett spotkali się jeszcze cztery razy, a Strange został dwukrotnie wezwany jako magiczny konsultant do Wspólnego Centrum Zwalczania Terroryzmu. Stephen i Everett stworzyli silne stosunki pracownicze i bardzo bliskie osobiste relacje.  
  
Jego peleryna nadal wydawała się nadmiernie lubić Everetta i wykorzystywała każdą okazję, by dać znać mężczyźnie o tym. Żadna ilość besztania nie przekonałaby peleryny do zaprzestania tego — na szczęście Everett nie wydawał się specjalnie tym przejmować.  
  


OoO

Stephen, siedząc przy biurku w pracowni Sanktuarium, oparł głowę na dłoniach i westchnął. Właśnie wrócił z wizyty u Jonathana Pangborna w szpitalu, gdzie mężczyzna wracał do zdrowia po tym, jak nagle wrócił do dawnego paraplegicznego stanu. Pangborn poprosił szpital, by skontaktowali się ze Stephenem, a kiedy przybył, opowiedział mu o tym, co zrobił mu Mordo. To, jak odebrał mu magię.  
  
Pangborn, wiedząc, że Stephen podążał ścieżką do Kamar-Taju, ostrzegł go, że Mordo może go również zaatakować. Błagał go ze łzami w oczach, by znalazł sposób, aby go zatrzymać i przywrócić mu moce, by mógł znowu chodzić. Znając swój dług, który był winien Pangbornowi za doprowadzenie go w pierwszej kolejności do Kamar-Taju, co mógł zrobić, jeśli nie jedynie zgodzić się na spróbowanie wszystkiego, co w jego mocy, aby pomóc?  
  
A teraz był tutaj, siedząc w Sanktuarium z mieszanymi uczuciami niepokoju i frustracji, nie mającego pojęcia, gdzie nawet zacząć szukać Mordo. „ _Zbyt wielu czarowników_ ” — powiedział Mordo do Pangborna. Czy planował atak na Kamar-Taj? Po odejściu Przedwiecznej i w powstałym bałaganie mógł wyrządzić wiele szkód. A może planował zaatakować Stephena? Biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo wściekł się na to, co Stephen — i Przedwieczny — zrobili, by chronić Sanktuarium, nie było by to nieuzasadnione.  
  
Stephen potarł skronie, czując się lekko przygnębiony. W czasie szkolenia w Kamar-Taj, zaczął patrzeć na Karla Mordo zarówno jako na mentora, jak i przyjaciela. Lubił i szanował go. Słysząc, co zrobił Mordo, wiedząc, że idzie dalej, prawdopodobnie będą przeciwnikami…  
  
Poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie w łokieć. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że jego peleryna unosi się obok niego. Jeden koniec owinął się wokół telefonu i trzymał go w górze z nadzieją.  
  
— Nie — powiedział do peleryny. — Nie zadzwonię do _niego_. I tak nie byłby w stanie nic z tym zrobić.  
  
Płaszcz pomachał mu telefonem.  
  
Stephen westchnął.  
  
— Dzięki temu _poczułbym_ się lepiej — przyznał.  
  
Wziął telefon i wybrał numer Everetta. Peleryna unosiła się wokół niego i łagodnie opadła na jego ramiona.  
  


OoO

  
— Wygląda na to, — powiedział Stephen — że Loki wymknął się Thorowi.   
  
Razem z Everettem stał w korytarzu Sanktuarium, do którego na chwilę wpadł agent, by przynieść czarodziejowi ulubioną liściastą herbatę i zastał wychodzącego właśnie Stephena.  
  
Everett kiwnął głową, krzywiąc się.  
  
— Czy rozmawiałeś już z Avengerami?  
  
— Rozdzielili się, aby go szukać — odpowiedział Stephen. — Thor skontaktował się ze mną. Zamierzam sprawdzić miejsca, o których oni nie mogli pomyśleć. Miejsca, gdzie magiczna energia jest silna. Gdzie mógł pójść ktoś taki jak Loki.  
  
Everett zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Wiem, że twoja magia jest potężna, ale Lokiego również. Potrzeba było całego zespołu Avengers, by pokonać go podczas ostatniego ataku. Bądź ostrożny, Stephen.  
  
Stephen uniósł brew.  
  
— Martwisz się o mnie? — Dokuczał, uśmiechając się.  
  
— Tak — powiedział szczerze Everett, podchodząc do niego. Bardzo blisko. — Martwię się o ciebie.  
  
Stephen mrugnął, zaskoczony jego szczerością. Ręka Everetta była ciepła na jego ramieniu.  
  
Peleryna Stephena obróciła się łagodnie, a kiedy czarodziej nie poruszył się, sięgnęła w całości po Everetta, owijając się wokół obu mężczyzn i skutecznie związując ich razem. Koniec peleryny wyjrzał na Stephena znad ramienia Everetta i machnął na niego niecierpliwie.  
  
Stephen spojrzał na Everetta, którego zaskoczona twarz znajdowała się kilka sentymentów od jego własnej.  
  
— Teraz cię pocałuję — oświadczył.  
  
— Proszę, zrób to — powiedział Everett.  
  
Stephen właśnie to zrobił, pochylając głowę, by zamknąć te kilka centymetrów między nimi. Wargi Everetta były bardziej miękkie, niż się spodziewał. Westchnął cicho podczas pocałunku i zamknął oczy, gdy ramiona Everetta zacisnęły się wokół niego.  
  
Płaszcz otoczył ich bardziej, owijając w przytulnym uścisku.


End file.
